


Hall Passes

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [25]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Kisses, Soft Choi Soobin, Teasing, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, hehehehehehe sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: It's Yeonjun's 21st birthday, and Soobin got creative with his present.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Hall Passes

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Yeonjun's 21st birthday have a fun, if not a bit frustrating, birthday fic! 
> 
> Not edited.

Yeonjun woke up to kisses being peppered all over his face. First two on each cheek, then one on his nose, three across his forehead, and then a smattering over his jaw. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his features, a few chuckles escaping. His attacker kept kissing him, one over each of his closed eyelids, and Yeonjun could feel their lips were turned up in a grin too, a few minty giggles washing over his skin. Yeonjun turned his head away and batted the lips away, needing to be able to open his eyes.

“Get back here,” the voice of his boyfriend, Soobin, rang out. His large hands rolled Yeonjun back, and Yeonjun laughed, his hands blindly finding purchase on Soobin’s biceps as the boy secured on Yeonjun’s waist. He felt a soft pair of lips press against his own, and any resistance he had left him in that moment as he relaxed completely and kissed back. He opened his eyes when Soobin pulled back, and was greeted with the sight of an angel. Seriously, the boy looked angelic. He had been awake for a while it seemed, face washed and hair brushed, dimples on full display as he smiled down at the older.

Yeonjun kept his hands on Soobin’s arms as the boy stared down at him, gleeful. “Happy birthday, hyung!” he said excitedly. Yeonjun chuckled, rolling his eyes and finally sitting up. He released Soobin so he could yawn and run his hands through his hair. “Thank you,” he replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Soobin stood up straight, walking over to his bed, and then returning, holding a small wrapped parcel in his hands. Yeonjun looked up at him, opening his mouth to protest the obvious gift, but Soobin cut him off as he sat down. “I didn’t spend any money, so you can relax,” he said. Yeonjun blinked, before closing his mouth.

Soobin smiled happily, before placing the gift in Yeonjun’s hands. “It’s from all of me, but the others helped out with it, as you’ll figure out,” he explained. Yeonjun looked at it, heart lurching at his name written in Soobin’s familiar handwriting, with a heart next to it. He glanced at Soobin, who patted his thigh a few times. “Open it!” he encouraged. Yeonjun chuckled, before carefully tearing the wrappings off. Inside were four simple pieces of laminated paper. On each were written the words “Weekly Hall Pass” followed by his name. Each had the exact same message, and nothing else. He stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out what they meant, before looking at Soobin in slight confusion.

The boy giggled, covering his smile, before he pointed at them. “Once a week, for four weeks, you can turn one of these in any time after practices are over, and the other boys will leave us alone for the whole evening,” he explained. Yeonjun stared at him, and then at the passes, and then back at Soobin. “They’ll leave us alone for the whole evening, no questions asked and no debates?” he asked. Soobin nodded, pressing his lips together. As the implications finally dawned on Yeonjun, he saw Soobin blush, looking away. “See? Didn’t have to spend any money,” he said to the wall.

Yeonjun looked back down at the passes, holding them in his hands. His mind was swimming at the thought of getting Soobin alone, with no disruptions, just the two of them. They were lucky if they got that once a month, now Yeonjun had the assurance that the boys would purposefully make themselves scarce once a _week_ for a month. Honestly, it was the perfect birthday present. And weirdly thoughtful. He was sure it was Soobin’s idea, and that made him blush a little. But he hid it with a smirk, setting the passes and wrappings aside and turned to face his boyfriend.

“You sure this isn’t more of a gift for you than for me?” he teased. Soobin looked back at him, ears burning, and he gave a playful glare. “I can return them if you’d like!” he threatened. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he smiled as he shook his head, moving into the younger’s space and cupping his cheeks. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he replied, before kissing him quickly. “I’m only joking, Soobin, I think it’s a very innovative idea,” Soobin flushed darker, before reaching over Yeonjun to grab the gift, carefully wrapping it back up neatly. “I know that we, er, don’t get a lot of time like, really alone, so…,” he trailed off, standing and safely putting the passes in Yeonjun’s drawer of his nightstand.

Yeonjun stood up too, stretching a little, before walking up to Soobin, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his chest to his back. The taller rested his hands over Yeonjun’s, giggling a bit. Yeonjun stood on his tiptoes to reach Soobin’s ear, and dropped his voice to a whisper, his lips brushing his earlobe. “You sure you don’t care that everyone will know what we’re gonna be up to?” he breathed. He felt Soobin shiver, tensing a little around him. Yeonjun smirked, waiting for his answer. “And what is it that we’re going to be d-doing, hyung?” he replied, voice weak.

Yeonjun hummed, letting his hands slide a bit lower, fingers teasing at Soobin’s waistband. “I could just show you,” he offered. Soobin’s breath hitched, and he leaned back just the slightest in Yeonjun’s hold. When he spoke, his voice was shaky. “I’m supposed to take you down to the practice room in fifteen minutes,” he said. Yeonjun smirked to himself, letting his teeth graze Soobin’s earlobe. He slipped one hand past the waistband of Soobin’s sweats. “I can work with that,” he breathed. “It can be another birthday present to me,”.

When they both walked into the practice room, none of the boys gave them any grief for being a little late. Either they had fixed their hair and straightened their clothes well enough that nobody suspected anything, or they just chose to pretend they didn’t know. Regardless, Yeonjun was grateful. The last thing he wanted was for Beomgyu to once again lecture him on the practices of safe sex as if he wasn’t already very well-aware.

They all shouted a chorus of “happy birthday hyung!”’s, and Kai ran forward, tackling the older in a hug. Yeonjun laughed, hugging the maknae back, and thanking him. Beomgyu ruffled his hair, before giving him a hug too. “You’re buying me alcohol next time we’re in America,” he demanded. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, swatting him away then. Taehyun gave him a gentle smile, and an equally as gentle hug. He stood up straighter though, and whispered in Yeonjun’s ear. “Neither of you are slick,”.

Yeonjun blushed furiously as Taehyun pulled back, giving him a knowing smirk, and then going and giving Soobin a small hug. Yeonjun just plastered on a smile and let Kai pull him to the corner, where Yeonjun saw the little cake and candles. “You have to make a wish, hyung!” he squealed. Yeonjun let himself be dragged, and then Beomgyu shut off the lights, and Taehyun carefully lit the candles. Soobin stood beside him, a hand on the small of his back, and after a round of a very pitchy happy birthday song, Yeonjun closed his eyes, made his wish, and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped, and then the lights came back on. As Taehyun took over cutting slices for everyone, Yeonjun turned and smiled up at Soobin. The boy smiled back, brushing a hand over Yeonjun’s hair and leaning down to kiss him quickly.

“Yah! We gave you the passes for a reason, so that we would be spared the grossness!” Beomgyu cried, throwing his hands up. Soobin blushed, but Yeonjun rolled his eyes, sitting down on the floor. “It was a _kiss_ , Beomgyu, I wasn’t about to suck his dick,” he shot back. Kai gagged, covering his ears. The others sat down, Soobin remaining quiet, ears bright red. “Yeah, _this_ time,” Beomgyu retaliated. “I have walked in on one too many questionable scenarios, and that is why I think the hall passes were an excellent idea,” He gave Soobin a few supportive pats at that. Taehyun shut everyone up by passing out slices of cake and giving Beomgyu a light scolding.

The moved past it, eating their cake and enjoying each other’s company. They all made sure to pay extra attention to Yeonjun, asking him what he’d like to eat for dinner that night, and that he could choose the movie. When they cleaned up, Kai dashed to grab his phone for a selca, and both Yeonjun and Soobin quickly checked their reflections in the mirror. Soobin tilted his head, making sure the small hickey Yeonjun had left on his lower neck was still properly covered. After selca’s, they all started to get ready for their practices. Yeonjun snuck in a few more kisses before Soobin went off to a vocal lesson, and that was that, until they were reunited that evening.

When Yeonjun walked into the dorms after his shower, rubbing the towel behind his ears, he noticed how quiet it was. He furrowed his brows, before going to the bedroom, and he smiled a bit when he saw Soobin sitting on his bed, glasses on, writing in his journal. He looked up at Yeonjun’s arrival, and gave him the softest smile, Yeonjun felt his heart melt. Soobin always looked ridiculously cute in glasses, and he just wanted to wrap him up and cuddle him for the whole night. “Hey, birthday boy,” he said, closing his journal and putting it away. Yeonjun smiled, tossing his towel in the hamper and going over to the taller. “Hey, baby,” he replied. Soobin accepted him into his arms easily, and Yeonjun settled in his favourite spot, right in Soobin’s lap.

“Where is everyone else?” he asked, fingers playing with the ends of Soobin’s hair. The boy blushed a bit, hands on Yeonjun’s thighs, rubbing comforting circles into the exposed skin. Yeonjun lifted a brow, tilting his head a bit. Soobin giggled nervously, before pulling the older closer. “They’re not here,” he replied simply. Yeonjun tilted his head the other way, feeling the mood shift a bit. “Oh? Are they coming back any time soon?” he asked, voice a bit lower. Soobin looked at him, before shaking his head, eyes bright. Yeonjun felt his body heat up, and his heart sped up just a tad. He moved his hands to slide them down Soobin’s chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. “Well, in that case…,” he began, before lifting his brows in question.

He saw Soobin’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and it did things to Yeonjun. “I may have turned in one of your hall passes for you,” the boy admitted. Yeonjun studied him, before humming, slipping his hands underneath the fabric and tracing the subtle cut of Soobin’s v-line. “This morning wasn’t enough for you?” he teased lightly, leaning forward just a bit. Soobin’s breath caught in his throat, and he lifted his face to gaze properly at Yeonjun. His eyes had darkened considerably, and his hands had moved up to grip Yeonjun’s hips, keeping him in place. “I may have another birthday present for you,” he replied softly. Yeonjun could only blink, hands still from where they had been teasing Soobin’s abdomen.

Soobin swallowed again, before sitting up a bit straighter, moving Yeonjun with him as he extended his legs beneath him. “I’m kind of, um, wearing it,” he informed.

And holy fuck, Yeonjun was going to _die._ Happy birthday to him, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways. Next fic is gonna be super angsty get ready.


End file.
